The overall goal of the Education and Information Transfer Core (Core E) is to improve the care provided to persons and families affected by Alzheimer's disease (AD) and related dementias by disseminating information and translating new knowledge into practice for researchers, health care professionals, trainees and the general public. The Specific Aims of the Education Core are to: 1) plan and support education and training to enhance research and clinical skills in the area of AD and related dementias;2) serve as a resource to the Clinical and Neuropathology and Biomarker Cores to recruit and retain a diverse population of research subjects, emphasizing minority and rural populations;and 3) develop outreach programs to educate health professionals, families and caregivers about AD and related dementias and the activities of the Wisconsin ADRC. The Education Core will achieve these Specific Aims in a collaborative, state-wide initiative involving the Section of Geriatrics and Gerontology, Wisconsin Alzheimer's Association Chapter Network, UW Office of Continuing Professional Development in Medicine and Public Health, clinical sites in Milwaukee, Latino United Community Center in Milwaukee, and outreach and dementia diagnostic clinic programs at the Wisconsin Alzheimer's Institute. A special effort will be made to train women and minorities in AD research through the UW Institute for Clinical and Translational Research. The recruitment of minority populations will be led by Dorothy Edwards, PhD, who will develop culturally-appropriate education and training materials and involve community leaders within the African-American and Latino communities in Milwaukee. Outreach efforts will be statewide and include expansion of an affiliated dementia diagnostic clinic network, participation of the Wisconsin Alzheimer's Association Chapter Network and collaboration with State and County Aging Networks who are currently involved in an innovative cognitive screening program. The statewide cognitive screening program will provide the Wisconsin ADRC with a large and diverse number of potential volunteers to support ADRC studies. Specific outcome measures have been developed to evaluate the effectiveness of each program area. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The overall goal of the Education and Information Transfer Core is to improve the care provided to persons and families affected by AD and related disorders. This will be accomplished through statewide information dissemination, education and training which will involve multiple public and private partners. A major focus is a cognitive screening program designed to improve the recognition and management of dementing disorders.